


What the Heart Wanted

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Love Triangles, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: What happened if someone else turned up at the firehouse that day instead of Peter? Would things still turn out the same way?This is a 'what if' based on my other story 'What the Heart Wants'. There's a short synopsis so you don't have to read the other story to know what's going on.





	What the Heart Wanted

**Previously**

Our story begins in 1985 when Walter Peck found a very overworked and under-appreciated Janine at her desk late one night. She was on the verge of a breakdown so, despite his tough attitude, he helped. This led to a blossoming relationship, but one that was ultimately ended before it could fully bloom. Janine remained with Egon and Peck moved to California to set up Ghostbusters West. 

Several years later he gets a frantic call from Janine. Ecto-1 was involved in an accident and ended up at the bottom of the East River after getting pushed off the George Washington Bridge. There’s no sign of the guys. He rushed back to NYC to help her handle the situation. When she found out she was carrying Egon’s baby he stayed by her side. Weeks turned into years. They married, had four kids of their own, and slowly welcomed back each Ghostbuster as they turned up. 

At this point, Janine and Walter have a little girl named Audrey. EJ (for Egon Joseph) is nine and looks exactly like his namesake. There are several divisions of the Ghostbusters so the Peck’s are in a more administrative role than before. They also own and live in an apartment building behind the Firehouse. 

**March 1998 **

“Ghostbusters. If you’ve got a ghost, we’ll make them toast. Yes, uh huh. Ok, that sounds like a class three. I have an appointment available tomorrow at 2 pm. No problem. Good-bye.”

Janine, in her traditional garb of a short skirt, heels, and a silk blouse, made a quick note on her computer with the client’s information, then assigned a team to handle the bust, all without leaving her desk.

“Janine, was that our last opening for tomorrow?” Walter called from his office behind her.

“Yup, but the Fort Lee team has some spots left so we should be fine. I still can’t get over this online booking system. It’s like magic.”

“Beats all the paperwork too,” he said as he walked over to her desk. He was wearing a tan GB jumpsuit that was still carrying a bit of slime from the last bust he was on. “Coffee?”

“Please. How did Frank work out?”

“Eh, not bad. He’s no Mona, but then again who could be?” he said as he filled up her favorite mug. It had a tiny blue hand print on it and ‘world’s best mom’ in red on the side. After dumping in two sugars he headed back to her desk.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the mug from him. “Any word on the license for Miami?”

“Not yet, but I’m not concerned. Councilwoman Smith said that we were definitely in, but they have more red tape to go through since we have to prove our containment unit is hurricane proof.”

After taking another sip of coffee Janine got up and stood beside him, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You know, EJ won’t be home for a bit yet, and the rest of the team is out of on a bust…” she purred.

Walter leered at her, and with a swift move lifted her up so that she was sitting on her desk. Janine’s legs opened so he could stand between them.

“Why Mrs. Peck, are you suggesting we do something inappropriate during the work day?”

“Absolutely,” she grinned.

She ran her hands through his hair as he leaned in for a kiss. Just then the front door chimed. Walter quickly stepped back, cursing lightly, so that Janine could hop down and look presentable.

“Welcome to the Ghostbusters. How can we…”

Walter watched in horror as Janine’s eyes rolled up in her head. He grabbed her a split second after her knees gave way.

“Janine!” he cried as he shook her.

She was still in his arms when he turned just enough to see what had shocked her so much to make her pass out cold.

“SPENGLER?!”

Egon was rather pleased with himself, or at least as much as he allowed himself considering the situation. He knew that some time had passed, but he wasn’t sure just how much. There were no flying cars or robots drivers, so that was something. He was tempted to take the subway just to get a better feel for the city, but decided to take a taxi instead for speed. One pulled over for him fairly quickly despite looking like a drowned rat. 

“Ghostbusters. Tribeca.”

“Got it. You ok buddy?” the cabbie asked. 

“...long day,” Egon replied as he watched city pass by. “What’s the date?”

“Eh...March 22nd.”

“Year?”

The cabbie looked at him oddly via the rear-view mirror. “1998.”

Egon frowned slightly. “Thank you.”

The Firehouse looked almost the same. There was some fixing up here and there, and someone had painted the sign. As he looked it over, adjusting his glasses, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. His faith in Janine was well-placed. Opening the front door, he heard the familiar voice of the Secretary Supreme welcoming him, but it was cut short. She had passed out in the arms of a man Egon didn’t care to see at the moment.

“Janine?” he called, jogging forward. “Peck?! What are you doing here??”

Egon grabbed the unconscious woman from Peck’s arms, and carried her bridal style right up the stairs, intending on going to the bunk room. 

“Sp...Spenger! Wait!” Peck cried, but Egon ignored him. When he reached the bunk room the door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open and went in. It was dark, and there was music playing softly. He gently put her down on his bed, then kneeled so he was eye level with her. 

“Janine?” he called softly, holding her hand. 

Behind him he heard blankets shift. 

“Mommy?” a tiny voice called out. 

Egon turned and saw a little girl sitting up in Ray’s bed. In the darkness he couldn’t see her well, but he knew she was very young. Just then Peck entered the room and went straight to her. 

“It’s ok sweetie. Sorry we woke you,” he said as he gathered the little girl up. Peck met Egon’s eyes for a moment as he carried the sleepy child out of the room, but didn’t say anything. 

“What’s going on around here?” he whispered. 

As if to give him some kind of answer, he heard a commotion outside the door. 

“I want to see him!” a young voice called. 

“EJ wait!”

“NO!”

The bunk room door burst open. A young man around 9 or so stormed in. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he marched over to Egon. The scientist looked up, eyes wide, and he felt like he was going to faint too. The boy was almost the spitting image of himself at that age, but his eyes...his eyes were Janine’s. Before the new arrival could speak Egon Sr. decided it was indeed the perfect time to pass out, and did so with little fuss.

EJ paced the floor of the rec room with constant, heavy steps as he waited for his long lost father to wake up. His mom had come to shortly after Egon keeled over and had immediately turned into a mess as she swung from emotion to emotion. His dad was doing his best to calm her but it was too much to process for both of them at the moment. The only one not bothered a bit by what was happening was little Audrey. She was sitting at the kitchen table nibbling on cheese while holding Dopey Dog. 

There was a noise from the bunk room and all motion in the rec room stopped as every eye turned to the door. It eased open and Dr. Spengler emerged into the afternoon light. 

“My apologizes for my abrupt return. I failed to take into account-”

He was stopped when Janine hugged him so hard the air was knocked out of him. Egon hugged her back just as hard, eyes shut tight as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

After a moment she pulled back to look at him, shaking her head. “It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re back.”

He nodded and kissed her. He felt the hesitation, then relaxation as she returned the kiss. Since his eyes were again closed he didn’t see Peck glow bright red from seething anger, but EJ did.

“Dad? I understand that Dr. Spengler is my father, but why is he kissing Mom?”

Reality flooded in. Janine pushed away from Egon and took a few steps back, eyes wide with horror and shame. She turned to Peck, but he was already heading down the stairs to get away from the situation.

“Walter? Walter wait!”

She chased after him, leaving EJ alone with his father. They sized each other up for a moment as they faintly heard Janine and Peck arguing downstairs. 

“...I’ve been working on a way to try and find you and the others. It’s upstairs in my...your lab. Would you like to see it?”

Egon nodded, eager for a topic that didn’t involve feelings. “I would.”

“I wanna come too!” Audrey chirped as she hopped down from the chair and toddled up to them. EJ took her hand and they all went to the third floor where (hopefully) they couldn’t hear the fight anymore.

“Walter WAIT!” Janine cried as she ran down the stairs to catch up with her long-legged husband. Thankfully he did stop and turn to face her, but the fire in his eyes made her stop in her tracks. 

“Walter...please…”

“I can’t believe you. He’s not back for an hour and you’re all over him!”

“It’s not like that! It was just a moment! Besides _ he _ kissed _ me _! And don’t forget, he’s the father of my first child!” she shot back hotly. “I think you’re overreacting.”

“No I’m pretty sure I’m acting the right way!” he fumed. “I’m not the one making out with an ex!”

“Are we seriously going to go over this again?! I _ married _ you!”

“Because he wasn’t here!” 

“So you think you’re a husband of convenience? Because this shit isn’t very convenient!!”

“You want it easy?! Here!” In a moment of spite and anger he jerked his wedding ring off of his finger and threw it to the ground. “There! Now you don’t have to worry about your second choice giving you problems!!”

“Walter wait!! Please!!”

He made a disgusted noise and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. Suddenly the garage felt hot and oppressive despite the cold weather as she stooped to pick his ring up.

“Fuck,” she whispered, her hand moving to cover her stomach. 

Walter was tempted to go to their apartment and burn all of her clothes, but his anger was spent before he even got down the block. He knew he was wrong but _ damnit she didn’t even fight against Egon! _ A string of curse words spewed out as he headed to the nearby park where they took the kids on nice days. At this time of day and year it was fairly empty. He sat heavily on a park bench and forced himself to calm down. His anger wasn’t with her, or even with Egon. Peck was angry at himself. He’d known from day one that Janine loved Egon, and Egon (after years of denial) was in love with Janine. He also knew that should Egon return, Janine would go to him. It was as inevitable and unstoppable as the passing of time. Finally, he knew that, once again, he’d be on the outside looking in, wishing she was kissing him instead of that _ damnable doctor _. 

“He just had to come back,” he whispered to himself as he looked at his now naked left hand. “Why can’t I be happy like everyone else?”

A bitingly cold wind sprung up and ruffled his hair. It was as if Nature was saying ‘that’s just the way it is kiddo.’ Peck sighed and reluctantly headed back to his apartment to pack his things. There was no point in denying fate and the sooner he got out of sight of the reunited couple the better…

Several hours later Egon and the kids emerged from the lab. It was getting late and they were asking about dinner more than paying attention to his impromptu lesson. 

“You have some excellent ideas EJ. Tomorrow we’ll get started on the modifications.”

“Thank you sir. I look forward to working with you.”

“Where’s mommy and daddy?” Audrey asked, looking down the stairs into darkness of the ground floor. Her lower lip poked out as tears formed in her eyes. “Did they go without us?”

Egon froze in place when he saw her pending breakdown. He usually only dealt with children when there was an observation window between them. EJ saved him from the terrifying task of calming Audrey by giving her a hug. He reassured her that they were probably just at the apartment and assumed that ‘Dr. Spengler’ would walk them home. This placated her, the tears drying up as quickly as they had formed, much to Egon’s relief. Comforting a child wasn’t a pleasant thought. 

EJ reached for the lights before Egon could. When the garage lit up there was a startled ‘oh!’ from the office area. Curious, the trio went down and found Janine sitting at her desk looking flustered. 

“Mom? Why were you sitting in the dark?” EJ asked as Audrey went right to her to climb into her lap. 

“Oh, I was...tired? I guess?”

A blind man couldn’t miss the smudged makeup and tear tracks on her cheeks. Egon mentally kicked himself for not checking on her when the shouting had stopped.

“Mom...where’s Dad?”

“He’s out.”

“_ Out? _ What do you mean, _ out? _” EJ asked, his voice gaining pitch as his logical but young mind kicked into overdrive. “This is your fault!”

“Sweetheart I-”

Her son cut her off and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“I want my dad!! I want Dad!!”

EJ’s sudden outburst gave Audrey such a fright that she started crying. Janine held her daughter and rocked her, but she wasn’t in a position to soothe EJ. She looked up at Egon, silently pleading for his help. The scientist cringed but took a deep breath and put a hand on EJ’s shoulder. 

“I realize this is difficult for you right now but-”

“Difficult?! You’ve been gone my WHOLE LIFE and just when you show up Dad goes away because you thought it was ok to kiss Mom!! You have NO RIGHT to try and be a father now! I want my _ real _ dad!!”

EJ’s face was bright red and he was crying. Egon was at a loss, so he copied what he’d seen his son do just minutes before. Kneeling down, he took the 9-year-old in his arms and gave him a hug. The boy resisted for a moment, but soon he was sobbing on Egon’s shoulder. There was some awkward back patting and murmured words of comfort. 

When the kids had calmed down she suggested they go home for dinner. 

“How about I order pizza, ok?”

Audrey quickly accepted, but EJ only shrugged. Janine sighed and placed the order so that they wouldn’t have as long to wait, then bundled the kids into their jackets for the quick walk home. 

“Coming?” she asked Egon when he didn’t move to follow. 

“I don’t know if I should.”

“You’re hungry aren’t you?”

“Yes but…”

“Come on then.”

He reluctantly nodded and followed the family. 

The apartment wasn’t at all what Egon had been expecting after seeing the place she’d lived in years before. There were still plants everywhere along with books galore, but there was a quiet style to it that Janine had lacked when she was on her own. He assumed it was Peck’s doing, although he pegged the man as more ‘clean and modern’ than ‘classic comfort’. The furniture was high end, but not over the top, and well cared for. Warm, inviting tones made the apartment feel inviting while there was enough child-made chaos to be homey. It strangely made him feel guilty for being there.

_“She’s made a life,”_ he thought. _“A life without me...”_

He watched Janine multitask like a pro, getting plates out for the pizza when it got there, getting the kids out of their coats and washed up for dinner, checking the answering machine, going through the mail, pouring glasses of milk...Egon was unsurprised and humbled by her skill. She was a born mother.

_ “But am I ready to be a father?” _

To him, they’d been dating for only a few months but she had been a mother and a wife for nearly a decade. Sure he’d been interested in her for a while before then, and his endgame had been matrimony since he didn’t see a point in dating just to date. But...a home? Kids? EJ was smart enough for him to be able to talk to. In fact working with him earlier had been refreshing. He had ideas that had never occurred to either Egon or Ray. Continuing with the boy by his side in the lab had its appeal, but was that because he was his son, or because he could work so easily with him?

“Egon, could you get the door?”

Janine’s voice shook him from his thoughts. 

“Sorry?”

“The pizza is here. Could you get the door?”

“Oh...right…”

The teenager at the door smiled brightly at Egon and handed him the pizza without asking for money or a tip.

“Thanks Ricky!” Janine called from the kitchen.

“No problem Mrs. P! Have a good night!”

“Free pizza?” Egon asked as he brought it to the table.

“Not quite. We did a job for the pizza place down the street. They’re working off their balance with food. It helps out when Walter…” She paused as if she had forgotten that her husband wasn’t there. “...when we work late. Can you watch the kids for a sec? I need to change.”

Janine walked to her bedroom without waiting for a response. A moment later he heard a soft wail. Not waiting for her to come back, Egon followed. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking lost. The closet door was open, as were dresser drawers. Men’s clothing was scattered about. 

“He’s gone,” she whispered, clutching a crumpled dress shirt. “He’s gone. He didn’t even wait to talk. I thought...I thought he’d want to talk…”

She broke down crying, holding the shirt to her chest as she rocked. For a moment he just stared, unsure what to do. When she looked up at him with wet, pleading eyes, something twisted inside him. He lifted her up and put her on the bed, removed her shoes and glasses, and held her hand. 

“He was always there, even when I didn’t want him to be, he was there. Why would he leave like that?” Her voice sounded weary and broken.

“I don’t know. I’ve missed the past few years. Why don’t you tell me about him so I can try to understand?”

Janine closed her eyes and started from when she found out about Ecto going off the George Washington Bridge. She didn’t sugar coat anything. Her pain and desperation made his heart ache. It wasn’t his fault, but he was still at the core of it all. When she was done Egon had made up his mind about what to do next.

“Get some rest. I’ll handle everything.”

“But-”

“Get some rest,” he repeated. “I have to take care of something.”

Janine was confused, but also too emotionally exhausted to try and puzzle the man out. She rolled over and pressed Walter’s shirt to her face to breathe in his scent. Egon watched her for a moment then left, shutting the door softly behind him. 

“EJ, are you capable of watching your sister?”

When the boy didn’t respond Egon used the same tone of voice that usually got a response from Peter. 

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Your mother is sleeping. I’m going out to look for your father.”

“I want to come with you!”

“No. I need you here with your sister. I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

He grabbed one of Peck’s jackets and put it on as he walked out the door.

_ “In for a penny,” _ he thought as he rode the elevator down. _ “Now if I was Peck, where would I go?” _

The answer was only half a block away. As Egon passed a bar he thought he heard Peck’s hard voice arguing with someone. Peeking in, he spotted the man immediately. Walter was seated at the bar and loudly telling the bartender that he needed another drink. The bartender disagreed and pushed a cup of coffee to him instead. 

“I don’t want coffee! I want whisky! Or scotch!” he barked, but was ignored.

Spengler sat on the stool beside him. Walter shot him a look but didn’t say anything, just grunted and sipped the coffee since it was there. 

“She’s upset.”

“Thass your problem now.”

“It’s true I caused it, but you certainly didn’t help.”

“So? Now that you’re back I had to leave. Pretty straight forward. Give her a good screw and she’ll forget all about me,” he said bitterly.

Egon turned to him. “Of all the negative things I’ve ever thought of you, being a coward was never one of them. I guess I was wrong.”

“Excuse me??”

“You used to fight for what you wanted. I remember you throwing a few good punched at me over her. Don’t you want to be with Janine anymore? Or perhaps this is the perfect excuse you need to get away from her? Tired of playing daddy for someone else’s kid?”

Spengler knew he was off the mark, but that was the point. He wanted Peck to be mad at him because it would make him get off his ass and do the right thing that much faster.

“The _ hell _ are you talking about?!” Walter asked, spilling a bit of his coffee. “I love Janine! EJ and Audrey are more preciousss than an’thing!! I just...she doesn’t...she wants _ you _.”

“Then why did she spend hours sitting alone in the dark and crying? Why is she curled up on your bed with your shirt pressed against her face and sobbing?”

“She’s crying?” he asked, confused. “No...no thass not right…”

“Exactly. Peck, you’ve loved her for years. If you want to be technical you’ve loved her for longer than I have. So why did you walk away?”

Peck’s face clouded. “I knew back then that she loved you more than me. Nothing’s changed.”

Egon shook his head. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

Walter lurched unsteadily to his feet. “Say that again asshole!”

“Fine. You’re a _ fucking idiot _ ! Janine has been your _ wife _ for longer than I’ve known her! She’s given you a child! And guess what? She told me she’s pregnant with your baby _ at this very moment _ . So why don’t you stop throwing yourself a worthless pity party, grab your shit, and _ go home to your wife and children._” 

Peck blinked at Egon for a moment, his face going from red to white to slightly flushed. 

“Imma dad?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

“You already are, but yes you’re dad,” Spengler said, relieved that something finally got through to the drunkard. 

“Imma dad!” he crowed, earning a smattering of cheers from other customers. “Spengler...Egon...I dun know what to say…”

“Let’s worry about that later,” he said, turning to the bartender to pay the tab. Since his back was turned he didn’t see Walter’s eyes roll up as he passed out cold. He only heard the _ thump _ of a body hitting the floor. Looking down he cursed lightly. “Good thing you live close by…”

Sleep eluded Janine, so she got up and took a shower. She was too tired to cry anymore, but her body felt like it weighed three times more than normal. Sluggishly she made her way to the living room. EJ greeted her, but Audrey was sound asleep with her head pillowed on her brother’s lap. Janine smiled softly, heart aching. 

“Come on. Bedtime.”

She picked Audrey up and carried her to bed while EJ took care of himself. Once the kids were safely tucked in, Janine sat on the sofa and tried to think of anything other than the events of the day. She was about to give up and watch some bad late-night TV when she heard her front door open. Hoping it was Walter she bolted to her feet. 

“Honey? I...Egon? Walter?!”

Spengler was carrying the man over his shoulder and holding his duffel bag. 

“It’s a good thing I’m used to carrying a proton pack,” Egon joked as he set the man down on his feet. Walter wobbled a bit as he turned to Janine. 

“Sweetheart I-”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a deep, toe-curling kiss. When she pulled back and slapped him he could only stare at her. 

“Don’t you ever pull that bullshit again! You hear me?!”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, smirking a bit. He glanced over at Egon. “I got a kiss.”

“Uh huh,” Spengler agreed. “And slapped.”

“It’s ok. She’s pretty when she’s angry.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Are you drunk?! And what happened to your eye? Did you two fight again?!”

Janine was so far into mommy mode that she didn’t see the looked the guys traded. After grabbing an ice pack for her husband she turned on Egon. 

“What happened??”

“Well…”

Egon rolled Peck over and slapped his face gently. 

“Hey! Hey! Wake up.”

When he got no response Egon hauled him to his feet. Walter, waking up just enough to know he was being moved, flailed. 

“Lemme go!” he slurred, fighting against Spengler. 

“Peck, stop!” 

Spengler had no trouble keeping Walter from hitting him since the man was too drunk to stand up straight. However the wiggly ginger had no depth perception and ended up getting hit in the eye by Egon’s elbow as the scientist was trying to help him to the door. 

“Aw FUCK!”

“Serves you right.”

“Asshole!”

“Uh huh.”

As Peck yelled he stumbled out into the night, one hand on his eye. The string of slurred curses didn’t stop so Egon grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“PUT ME DOWN!!”

“Keep thrashing and I’ll blacken your other eye,” Spengler growled. “Don’t forget, I have no problem kicking your ass.”

This had the desired effect. The short walk home was quiet save for the occasional huff from Peck. 

“An accident? You honestly expect me to believe that?” she said, arms crossed as she glared at her husband.

“Yeah?”

When she kept giving him the stink eye he smiled. 

“You really are beautiful when you’re mad.”

Instantly Janine went from hissing and spitting to a ball of tears. Walter wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” she squeaked. “Please don’t go again!”

“Never,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head. “Never.”

Egon watched the two of them. He felt a little heartsick, but he knew it wouldn’t last. As much as he loved Janine, he wasn’t what she needed anymore. What she needed was Walter, and he wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. 

“Egon?” Janine asked, pulling away from Peck a bit. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “I’m going back to HQ to get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well,” Peck said. “And...thank you.”

Egon nodded again and headed out. When the door closed Walter looked down at his wife.

“Forgive me?”

“Always,” she said as she gave him back his wedding ring.

“Thank you love...now what’s this about a baby?”

**Christmas Day 1998**

“This is so exciting! I love babies!” Ray said as he sat patiently in the hospital waiting room. In front of him Audrey was playing with action figures of the guys and pretending they were there to bust the ghost of a giant baby doll. 

“Unca Ray! Play with me!”

Both Ray and Peter got down on the floor to join the little girl while Winston watched TV. 

“I can’t believe how much has changed…” he said as the news flashed by.

“It is rather disconcerting,” Egon agreed, giving his son a half-smile. “But at least we’re here to see the changes.”

“Thanks to you. Good trick putting us in the traps.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “And lucky you were the first one out so you could find us all fast.”

“I’m still amazed by how well Janine and Peck managed things. Maybe we should have given them control sooner,” Egon speculated.

“I don’t care for Peck being in charge, but it’s hard to argue when you’ve got a couple million in the bank,” Peter said. “Hey here comes Peck.”

Everyone looked up as Walter walked in, beaming from ear to ear. 

“It’s a girl!”

The guys cheered and patted him on the back. 

“Come see her! She’s the cutest baby!”

They all followed him to the nursery. It wasn’t hard to find little Mina Lesley since she had a full head of red hair already. 

“You’re right, she’s the prettiest of the bunch,” Winston said. 

“Yeah,” Walter agreed with pride. “I’m going to take the kids to see Janine. You guys want to come?”

“Just for a minute. She needs her rest,” Egon said. 

Again the group traveled down the hospital corridors, ending up at Janine’s room. They quietly entered, giving her soft hugs and congratulations. 

“I can’t get over how you’re a mom three times now,” said Ray as he helped Audrey climb into bed with Janine. 

“Sometimes I can’t either,” she laughed. “I’m just so glad you are all here. I thought I’d never get to see you again, but now it’s like old times.”

“I wasn’t rich in old times,” Peter joked and kissed her head. “Get some rest Red. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Thanks guys.”

Peck shook hands with each of them as they left, trading jovial words and slightly blue comments. When he turned back to Janine he saw that Audrey was curled up in her arms while EJ was practically asleep standing up. Gently he put him in the bed with his mom and watched them all sleep for a few moments, thanking whatever was looking out for them for his incredible luck. Yawning, he sat down in the visitor’s chair, took Janine’s hand, and nodded off with a soft smile on his face. 


End file.
